Certain musical instruments, such as violins, violas, cellos and basses are played with a bow. Over time, the hair of the bow becomes dirty and this can effect the total quality of the music that is played. Thus, there is a need in the industry for a simple and efficient method for cleaning the hairs of a bow in order to maintain and improve the tonal quality of the instrument.